Talk:Zealot (Build)
Moving from article ItsJustMeXD19: Replacing Defiance with Holy Shield is in my Opinion not to useful. Since you have a Way Hihger Defense. Since some People say one point in smite is good enough it is already a gread hybrid Paladin. For this Build is a Act 2 Mercenary with Life Regeneration Aura or Defense Aura the best Choice since the Attack is already boosted through Fanatiscm I personally think of Runeword last wish as the Best Weapon for this Build. Since it gives Resistance (Fade) against everything, a Might Aura (making Offensive Merc totally useless) and a very high chance of Crushing Blow. Since your using the Crushing Blow and your Mercenary for the Damage mainly it is even optional to max out Sacrifice. This Means you could make an amazing Hybrid Paladin. I use a Guardian Angel Armor since with the bonus from Fade and an Herold of Zakarum Shield u get rly hihg Resistances. You can even go up to 95 Defense against everything, while a Raven Frost Ring would prevent you from freezing. ItsJustMeXD19 10:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) 06:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous. I would suggest adding Vampire gaze socketed with ber. 20 DR plus 8 from each ber, with good defense, dual leech, and cold damage make a good zealer helm imho. Added August 6 2010. Defiance should definitively go under "Main skills" because Defiance gives you 15% HS def/pt = 300%ed HS. It has to go up. Zealot's basic must: Zeal - 20 (main attack / LMB), Fanaticism - 20 (main aura / RMB F1), Sacrifice - 20 (don't use gives you 12% dmg/pt = 240%dmg), Holy Shield - 20 (RMB F2), Defiance - 20 (don't use gives you def to HS). It sums up to 100 skill points / 110 at all. The rest 10 you can invest in w/e you want. I have no idea why someone replaced Defiance with Smite as a choice. If you must always max up Defiance to 20 and eventually (as article suggests) Smite to 10. However, I see no use for Smite in Zealot. With 10 points in it it is useless plus for what use it when you will have around 40 k def / 2,5 k dmg anyways... Smite is useless but if you must - last 10 points can go in it. DO NOT go for Smite over Defiance. The best Zealot's equipment according to my experience / knowledge (in categories it goes from the best choice to the very, very good things not included): Helmet - Crown of Ages or Andariel's Visage or Vampire Gaze, Armors - FORTITUDE (Archon Plate) (El+Sol+Dol+Lo) or ENIGMA (Archon Plate) (Jah+Ith+Ber) or CHAINS OF HONOR (Archon Plate) (Dol+Um+Ber+Ist), Weapons- BREATH OF THE DYING (Eth Berserker Axe) (Vex+Hel+El+Eld+Zod+Eth) or DOOM (Berserker Axe) (Hel+Ohm+Um+Lo+Cham) or GRIEF (Berserker Axe) (Eth+Tir+Lo+Mal+Ral), Shields - EXILE (Eth Vortex 45res//Eth Zaka 45res) (Vex+Ohm+Ist+Dol) or HERALD OF ZAKARUM or PHOENIX (Vex+Vex+Lo+Jah), Gloves - Dracul's Grasp or Steelrend or Lava Gout, Belts - Verdungo's Hearty Cord or Thundergod's Vigor or Arachnid Mesh, Shoes/Boots - Gore Rider or Sandstorm Trek (Eth) or Marrowwalk, Amulets - Highlord's Wrath or Mara's Kaleidoscope, Rings - Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band or Raven Frost I can write switch options too if someone wants ('w'). If you will get every first item from above (plus skills as above) you will easly have around 2,5 - 3,0 k dmg and 40 - 45 k def on 99 lvl. Mercenary from II Act (Nightmare) with Might. Legend: HS - Holy Shield, LMB / RMB - Left / Right Mouse Button, F1, F2 etc. - Keyboard hotkeys. Gear needs a tweak... Some folks have had trouble generating hits even with their zeal and fanaticism at 20, so I took out the "do not use Angelics, period." I noticed, however, that there are things left out and think that the Equipment section could use a format change. I'll look into fixing it soon.Breywood 09:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Gear... Seriously, does everyone just boot up a character editor and make all this fabulous stuff? I think some "poor man's" gear should be added.Breywood 11:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC)